Bruce Wayne (The Dark Knight Returns)
Bruce Wayne retired from his life as Batman after the murder of his sidekick. He was forced to come out of retirement to fight a street gang called the Mutants. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 After the second Robin, Jason Todd was murdered, Bruce Wayne retired from being Batman and chose to live a regular life. Ten years later, a 55 year old Bruce Wayne tried to get his thrills in other ways such as Formula racing, driving a black car. He took the lead with ease but pushed the car too far and wound up flipping, escaping with a few minor burns. Bruce met up with Jim Gordon on the ten year anniversary of the last sighting of Batman and refused to toast him over the fact that the 70 year old was soon to join him in retirement. Bruce drinks to help him cope with staying in retirement and Gordon told him that it was for the best because the government and people wouldn't put up with what he did anymore. Bruce left the bar and walked the streets of Gotham, he was triggered by a newspaper article that reminded him of the death of his parents. He was approached by Aces and Billy, two members of the Mutants street gang. Bruce was ready to fight and even pushed them to try and attack him but Billy was put off, claiming it wasn't fun if the victim was into it. That night, Bruce had a nightmare, remembering when he fell into the Batcave as a child. He went down to the Batcave where everything was covered up and pulled back the sheet covering Jason Todd's Robin suit. Alfred told him that he had set off the alarm and Bruce told him he was just reminding himself of a promise he made, to never do it again. After Harvey Dent went missing, Bruce watched the news about his rehabilitation and subsequent disappearance, reports stated that Bruce declined to comment on the disappearance after days earlier telling Gotham they needed to give Harvey a chance. He heard the report that the Mutants had killed a young child and, angered, changed the channel. The Mask of Zorro was on the channel and triggered Bruce into remembering his childhood trauma - the death of his mother and father. Bruce took up the mantle of Batman again when a street gang called The Mutants threatened to take over Gotham. Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 ''To be added Relationships *Thomas Wayne - Father; deceased. *Martha Wayne - Mother; deceased. *Alfred Pennyworth - Butler; deceased. *James Gordon - Ally. *Carrie Kelley - Ally. *Jason Todd/Robin - Ally; deceased. *Dick Grayson - Former ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' - Peter Weller **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - Peter Weller Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' TDKR part 1 Bruce Wayne.jpg|A 55 year old Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne BTDKRP1.png Bruce in Wayne Manor BTDKRP1.png TDKR part 1 Bruce Wayne 2.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Batman Dark Knight Returns.jpg Tdkr part 1 batman 3.jpeg Tdkr part 1 batman 2.jpeg Tdkr part 1 batman.jpeg ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' BTDKR2 Batman.jpg Batman BTDKR2.jpg See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills